kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-112
Summary On the transport ship, Lutz explains to Claude that he is on board to check for any issues that could impact his company. Claude first questions why the representative would even bother doing the work of the ship's employees, then says he will deposit his package once he finds the storage room, and takes his leave. Once Lutz is out of sight, Claude takes a detour to the control room. At Rindhallow's Temple of Darkness, Laila scans the horizon with a pair of binoculars and tells Kasak that the pillar of light is now gone. A staff member informs her that Claude's substitute, Mao, is in charge of the Death barrier, and that the city's turrets are on standby with magicians ready to operate them. Laila notes that they can defend against an attack similar to the one on Atera, but they have no defense measures if a giant sura joins the attack as in Kalibloom. Laila declines to send a request to other cities for aid since the situation is still uncertain and other cities would be left more vulnerable; besides, they have Kasak. The staff member asks if they could request help from the Fire god Agni, but Laila says they cannot impose any demands upon a god. Kasak finds her respect towards the gods a bit unexpected, considering her mentor, the previous Priest of Darkness, died during the Cataclysm because she summoned a god. She counters that nobody can do her job of protecting the city as well as her, so she can bury her grudge. However, the half-dragon should be aware that many people still hold a grudge against him because of his killings during the Cataclysm. It is within the power of the city's magicians to kill him whenever they want using hoti yama, but they, too, bury their grudge because his presence is needed. Not everyone was able to accept his apologies at the time for the death of their loved-ones besides his own daughter Agwen. Laila then informs Kasak that he is, as of now, an official mercenary with the temple, with no restrictions over maintaining the city's security. He will be provided for, and payment of 20k in gold will be sent to Agwen daily. When Laila requests that he and Agwen review the contract, he asks her that if things get bad, would she be willing to summon a god herself? She replies yes, as a last resort. Leez asks why she has never seen anything as large as the sura transport taking off before? Ran jokes that she was always asleep during the departure times. (We learn that transport ships use the carcasses of very large superior suras, primarily from the Gandharva clan.) The two continue to joke around telling the other not to feel sad, when Lutz, still wearing the Hide of Bondage, yells at Ran to hurry down since the ship is about to take off. As the friends say their goodbyes, a few tentacles suddenly reach out from the Hide and grab Yuta's scarf, pulling on Leez's neck. Ran is unable to get the tentacles to release, the ship announces its imminent departure, and Asha yells at Leez to just remove the scarf and leave it. Ran promises to send it to her with the altered Hide later, so Leez throws it off as she mentally apologizes to Yuta, and runs to Asha before the outer walls close on her. The transport ship begins its departure. Currygom's comment Even though Lutz is the Priest of Creation, his modification of the Hide of Bondage... Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted November 17, 2014): * (thumbnail - Laila): Today's thumbnail is the beautiful Laila. * (Lutz / Claude): Quarters look half their age, so Lutz looks like he's in his early twenties. Claude is in his late twenties. Comparing the two, Claude looks a little older. But Lutz is much older, really. Hehehe * (turrets): There's no offensive Darkness magic, so what's coming out of the turrets of the Temple of Darkness? Recall the turrets of the Temple of Earth which attacked Kasak. It wasn't hoti kubera (strength) or bhavati kubera (flight) shooting out of those turrets. * (Ran and Leez): In this scene, Ran's braided hair is inside his coat. His braid is long and should peek out below the coat... but when I drew it that way, it didn't really look good. Just imagine that he tied up his hair underneath his coat! Hehe. * The chapter Last Resort is now over. The meaning of the title could be several things from the story. If you re-read this chapter after the story has progressed further, maybe you'll be able to think of even more meanings for the title? * links to info about Volume 5 and the Kubera Puzzle app (the app is no longer available) 2-112 Laila and Kasak.png|two odd ducks 2-112 Rindhallow's turrets.png|defense system ready 2-112 mother-son reunion of sorts.png|the Hide still wants Yuta 2-112_corpse_transport.png|transport ship in disguise Notes * Re: the afterword—Claude is 29 and Lutz is 45. * The sounds appear to suggest that Lutz entered the power room, whereas Claude headed to the control room. * As mentioned in this episode, the previous Priest of Darkness died when she summoned Chandra during the Cataclysm. Chandra was unaware that the rules had changed, and used his power without restriction, draining her lifespan. * Kasak's actions during the Cataclysm was mentioned in Season 1. Agwen also confronted him on his lack of tears, when he was not wearing his earrings, in a separate flashback. Laila mentions the fact that people in Rindhallow hate Kasak. We saw a magician complaining earlier about him. All this appears to imply that Kasak was in Rindhallow when the Cataclysm happened. * 20,000 gold = 880,000 USD (varies with the USD/won exchange rate). Show/Hide Spoiler This money will be mentioned again later in a conversation between Agwen and Brilith. * We've seen the silhouette of another transport: the last one to arrive from planet Carte. * The Hide of Bondage took away Yuta's scarf. This explains why Leez no longer has it in the Season 2 Prologue. Since Lutz was searching for components to modify the Hide of Bondage, some speculate that Yuta's scarf will be used as a component. Show/Hide Spoiler Twist! It turns out that the Hide of Bondage will be used as a component to modify Yuta's scarf, by Yuta's request. * Asha tells Leez to take off the scarf and leave it behind. Show/Hide Spoiler At this point, Asha may already be aware that the scarf is a part of Yuta's body, allowing him to monitor Leez. Later on, Asha goes out of her way to keep the scarf as far away from Leez as possible. * This is the last episode of Chapter 27: Last Resort. The title can refer to: ** Sagara calling Samphati for the final showdown against Rindhallow ** Saha On about to confront Asha on her homicides, while enlisting the help of Ran as the last alternative, since he cannot trust the other AAs ** Lutz attempting one last time to deter Asha from going to Aeroplateau ** Ran attempting to get Leez to come with him ** whatever it is that Asha is planning with Leez ** Leez immediately choosing Asha because she thinks she will not have another opportunity ** Maruna having to bring back his siblings, and how as a last resort, the Garuda clan may be forced to kill them to awaken Garuda ** Leez repeatedly jumping off a cliff to learn bhavati kubera ** Ran and Asha facing off before the separation ** whatever Lutz is doing in the power room ** whatever Claude went to do in the control room ** perhaps something to do with Kasak and the people in Rindhallow who hate him ** Rindhallow preparing its defenses for the final showdown ** and, how Laila may be forced to use her life to summon a god as a last resort. Show/Hide Spoiler She will later on. References